1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a data rescue method that makes it possible to rescue data if an ordinary operating system is corrupted.
2. Description of the Related Art
A personal computer performs various types of processing by storing an operating system, applications, data created by the applications, and the like in a hard disk drive and reading them from the hard disk drive.
However, if a part of the data of the operating system is broken, the personal computer cannot be used. In this case, the operating system is again installed, whereby it is made possible to again use the personal computer.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0078680 A1 discloses an technique wherein a backup unit that can be booted by a computer is connected to a personal computer and the personal computer is booted from the backup unit, whereby all data in a hard disk drive of the personal computer is backed up and the backed-up data is restored in the hard disk drive.